


Promises

by Titti



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-22
Updated: 2004-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the world is crashing around them, Logan and Scott try to reach safety</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'The Day After Tomorrow Fic Challenge' found at http://www.livejournal.com/users/anniesj/253657.html

A drop, then another, then one more, and soon the rain was falling down with no respite. Mutants across the globe could feel the end coming long before mother nature revealed its true strength to the Homo Sapiens, but even they raced against time to save themselves.

At the Xavier Institute, the fight for survival had started early on. Having found caves high up in the mountains, the Professor decided to transfer everyone there. Teachers, students and supplies were transported throughout the day using any means available from car to the Blackbird, from snow jets to teleporting. 

Logan and Scott were the last ones to leave, making sure that everyone had left and collecting as much as they could. Suddenly the powerful wind broke the majestic windows, glass shattering and flying everywhere. A loose and sharp shard pierced Scott's leg.

Bravely, he pulled it out, gritting his teeth for the pain. Scott tied his handkerchief around his thigh to stop the bleeding, put his backpack on, and opened the door to brave the elements. He looked around for the snowmobile. It was nowhere in sight. 

Logan pointed to the sky where the snowmobile was caught in a wind whirl. "We gotta walk, Cyke."

Scott nodded before starting out. But saying it was much easier than doing it. He felt like he had rocks tied to his ankles, and each step became heavier than the next, until he collapsed.

The wind howled through the trees, but it could be barely heard over the restless thunder and heavy hail hitting forcefully the ground. "Just go," Scott yelled over the chaos that surrounds them. "You can survive this. You can make it to the caves. I'll only slow you down."

"Fuck ya, Slim. I told the Professor that I'd take care of ya and ya won't make a liar out of me." Using his strength, Logan helped the injured leader of the X Men up. "Com'on, Cyke, we need to keep moving."

They took the first painful step when a tree was eradicated and flew in the air, landing right in front of them. They stopped abruptly, looking at the trunk for a second, before Scott came back to the present. "That's it. You're going. I'm in charge and I'm ordering you to go." Again the words were shouted in the wind. 

Most people would have missed them nonetheless, but Logan with his mutant sense heard every single one, and he snorted in response. He took Scott's face in his hand and leaned to speak directly in Scott's ear. "I don't care whatcha say. I'm taking you with me. Now, stand here a moment."

Logan stepped away. Snit! His claws came out and a branch was cut down. He presented the makeshift cane Scott. "Not perfect, but it'll have to do."

"Logan, please..." Scott was not above begging if it'd save the other mutant. "Just leave me." Scott took a step back when he saw the ferocity on Logan's face, the anger in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving ya, ya hear. What ya think is going to happen if I don't get to the caves? Very little can kill me?" The 'unlike you' ringing clear between them. "I don't wanna go on without ya." And wasn't that a loaded statement on so many different levels, but neither had the strength to analyze its implication. Logan kissed the other man, his mouth warm and welcoming in contrast to the world around them. Finally, he had to pull away. "Now, shut the fuck up, and let's go."

"Always the romantic!" Scott commented, barely suppressing his smile. They began to walk fighting the wind, the hail, and the debris flying around them. 

Pulling Scott close, Logan brought his lips to the other man's ear. "Promise me that ya'll stay alive," Logan screamed in the tempest, necessity and fear being equal motivators.

"I promise." The loud answer came, followed by a softer 'I love you', words they never said, words that Scott had waited to say until the right moment, but now they didn't have the luxury to wait any longer.

Logan didn't miss them and he grunted. No need to say them back because they would make it; he'd make sure of that "Now move or I'll carry ya."

Silently, they resumed their journey. Scott leaned heavily against his lover, fighting the cold, a cruel enemy that was much worse than anything they had faced in the past. With each passing minute, the temperature dropped, until the hail and rain became heavy snow.

The trek was treacherous. Not only did they have to fight mother nature, but also manmade objects that were flying all around them. Logan heard a strange noise thanks to his super hearing. He turned in time to see a rooftop coming their way. He pushed his unaware lover to the ground. 

Scott fell into the fresh white cover. Surprised and angered, he turned in time to see the rooftop smashing into Logan, making him fly and land about 30 yards away. 

"Logan. LOGAN. WOLVERINE!" The screams became louder, but it was obvious that Logan was unconscious.

Unable to walk, Scott crawled toward his lover. Each movement had him sink into the snow a little more, but he fought the cold, the fatigue, and the pain in his leg. Shaking as his body temperature dropped, he never stopped. When he finally reached Logan's side, he couldn't feel his limbs, but he didn't give up. Not yet. 

Scott tried to wake up the other man, shaking him, talking to him, but nothing worked. Resigned, Scott sat next to Logan. His hand, almost blue, rested on Logan's cheek, as he pulled Logan's body on top of his.

A single tear became ice on Scott's cheek. "I'm sorry, Logan. I did my best." He could whisper now; there was no one to hear him. "I can't keep my promise, but you'll wake up, and you'll go on. For both of us."

His arms closed about the man he loved, the lover he had never acknowledge in public, the relationship they had both hidden from the world, always too worried about how the kids would react and how they would be judge, both men already fighting enough hardships in their lives.

The cold was invading his body faster and faster, but not before his mind went back to that fateful fight that lead to their first kiss. Images of their relationship passed before Scott's eyes until it became too hard to stay awake. "Good night, Logan."

* * *

Logan stood at the entrance of one of the caves. He was chewing on his cigar, looking out at the white sheet of ice spread in front of his eyes. He didn't care about the cold and the snow; he didn't care because nothing was as cold as the icy grip on his heart. Besides, it was easier to stand in the middle of this hostile environment than smell the sadness and grief coming from everyone.

"What is it, Storm?" he growled out.

Storm moved side by side, leaning back against the mountain wall. "There was a time in Africa when I was afraid of my powers, but then I embraced them. At times, I've misused them, and I've been afraid of this sense of superiority, but I've never been afraid of mother nature."

"The professor says ya'll get yer powers back, once the weather gets better." Logan wiped some snow for his jeans. "Ya'll be fine."

"Yes, I will, but what about the rest of the world. This..." She gestured toward the white landscape. "It has done what Magneto has always dreamt. How many homo sapiens have been killed? This was death on a major scale."

"Just 'cause yer a mutant doesn't mean ya can't die, Ororo," Logan said stoically.

"I know that, Lo-" The commotion coming from the cave attracted their attention, and they began to walk inside.

"Would you tell him that he shouldn't be up?" Hank asked with the impatience of a doctor who sees his patient disobey orders.

"Scott..." Logan's words died when he saw his lover walk toward him. Logan had woken up thanks to the mental prodding of the Professor. He had felt Scott's arms, rigid around his own body. Even with his enhanced sense, he had had to strain to hear the faint heart beat over the tempest.

The Professor had sensed the panic, but with his calm he had listened to Logan's story, ascertained their location, and had sent Storm and Hank to rescue the other two. When the Blackbird arrived, Logan carried his lover inside, where Hank had immediately started to help Scott.

After that Logan had been relegated to a corner while Hank helped Scott. Alex has stayed close to his newly found brother, while Logan had no reason to hang around, or at least not one that was publicly known. The sound of Scott's weak voice brought him out of his reverie. 

"I'm going back in a second, Hank." He turned his gaze toward Logan. "I kept my promise."

Weak, so very weak, but Scott was standing there, before his very eyes. "Yah... I knew ya wouldn't let me down." He stepped to Scott's side, and put his arm around Scott's waist. "Let's get you inside, now."

They took a step, then a second, but he could feel how much this was taking from his lover. "Hold on." Logan picked his lover up with the ease granted by his strength. "Cyke?"

Scott had his eyes closed and his head rested on Logan's shoulder. He was too tired to even look up, but replied weakly, "Yes, Logan?" 

"I love you, too," Logan said, uncaring of who could hear.

Scott smiled, safe in Logan's arms. He would get better and then help rebuild a home for the school. He would do it with his lover at his side. Things couldn't be that bad.


End file.
